


Masks

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance, kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: rambleinblue asked for this for Christmas. Jack is a retired FBI agent forced from the Witness protection Program due to injury and loss, newly widowed and trying to help his little boy adjust in a new town. What would it be without Ianto, the teacher trying to help with his own little boy who is a new friend for Jack's son? But I write this so pain and fear waits Whahahaha
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 51
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rambleinblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambleinblue/gifts).



"But… I am sure given a few months…" Jack tried to argue but knew it was not worth it. Special FBI Agent Jack Harkness (rank of Captain when in combat mode) stood at attention in front of the desk of his boss. At 34 years of age he looked still in his late twenties, something that had been a boon in undercover work. From the Jump Street Programme to Witness Protection Watch, this man had been top of the class EVERY DAMNED TIME! To coin a phrase he was made for this shit!

"Look… I am sorry Jack. I really am. For a man so strong on the Brotherhood I know this is hard for you but we have to look at the big picture" the Director sighed softly.

"The big picture. I went from high school to the military, did two grueling tours, earned my stripes, came out of it a little scarred. Got handpicked for the FBI training programme, fast tracked through channels to here… excelled and got my own unit… top of my game. You know I am!" Jack was angry now, not afraid to show it. Hell, if he was about to be discharged out he would not go without a fight.

"Jack. Your wife is gone. After the hit you took last summer we were wary then of letting you back and now you are going to be a single parent… I am sorry." The man was genuinely sorry and it showed. He knew the death of Jack's estranged wife was nothing to do with him and after the grueling rehabilitation Jack had clawed his way through barely six months back to prove he was mission fit after taking that round to the shoulder this was a death blow.

Jack felt his knees going weak and he took a deep breath, strengthening his resolve as he regained pride and nodded, knowing his CO wss right. Joseph needed him. Just six years old and without his mother who, although unwell and on the verge of being sectioned when she finally crashed the car killing herself, had loved him. Jack now thinks Joseph was the only reason she kept some semblance of sanity towards the end. With a family history of schizophrenia he knows he should have seen the signs but being away on missions gave Clare enough space to let her meds slide and the neuroses to creep in. Part of him could not help but blame himself for her psychotic break.

Those last three or four months had been hell… for all of them and he would never admit it but in the end her death had been bitter sweet. At least he now had his son back, found by police in the little B&B chained to the bed like an animal. Poor little guy. Jack had been frantic as he threw everything the FBI had to find him and now… yeah. He needed him.

Jack walked out of there with his head held high, even if his gut was dragging on the floor behind him. All he knew, all he had loved was about to get cut out like a cancer and left behind. All accept the only reason Jack had to do this.

Joseph.

.

.

"Joey!" Jack called out as he entered the house, this an agreed form of greeting so the child didn't freak out at someone entering the room he was in. Still some more counselling sessions to go but he was now understanding that Mama was sick and it ws all really sad and we are all allowed to be angry and sad.

"Daddy" came the faint reply, the child standing in the spare room looking at boxes with interest. He turned as Jack entered the room "Hey Daddy. Why is the office packed up?"

"Well… you know this house was mine and yours and Mummy's right?" Jack crouched to try and break it to him gently "Well… We thought we would have two or three kids so we needed a huge house. Well… shit this is hard … another family really needs it and we are smaller now. Might be good to move to a new place and let the family that needs this one have it, yeah? So they can learn to be as happy and loved as us?"

Jack felt like the boy was not buying it as matching blue sapphires narrowed slightly before the child decided to accept this part truth. He was used to them. He knew his daddy worked in a dangerous place, did dangerous things and lied about it. He knew. He had leaned… we don't talk about it.

"Anyway… a new house. New room right? No more cowboy wall paper" Jack winked at him "You can have a Big Boy room any way you want it."

"I can paint it black?" Joseph gasped, clutching his hands together and Jack stalled with horror before he saw a familiar glint. Harkness Sarcasm. Little shit. Jack laughed softly, poking at the child as his relief blossomed. The boy had made a joke. Without prodding or engorgement, he had made a joke.

They did need this.

A fresh start.

A new day.

And a new life.

No doubt with new masks for both of them.


	2. a new friend?

It felt strange to use his real name. Looking at the Drivers License with mild amusement as this was not something usually found in his wallet. Jack was brought out of his revere as the girl behind the counter repeated the price.

"Sorry… wool gathering" Jack smiled as he pulled out the debit card and swiped it, winking as she smiled softly with that forgiving grace of most people when they experience the Harkness Charm. Jack swung to see where Joseph was, glad to see him interested in some model kits.

"You want one of those soldier?" he called out but the child shook his head, content to window shop. Browse. Touch, fiddle and examine. Jack smiled as he saw a little of the boy's mother in those actions then he nodded to the girl and accepted his bagged goods, about to leave when an unexpected voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello there, Joseph isn't it? Joseph Harkness? My, you are a well dressed man"

Jack stepped around shelving to find a man in a three piece suit, immaculately dressed admiring Joseph's own little ensemble of trousers, white shirt and blazer that was reminiscent of his private school he had left behind in the move to this new place. Joseph looked at the man with interest and asked the question forming on Jack's own lips "How do you know my name?"

"Ah. Magic" the name tapped his nose, the melodic voice till drawing Jack in as he tried to place it. Jack's mother had been Scottish so it was close but… Welsh. It was Welsh. "My name is Mister Jones and I shall be your teacher, Joseph. Got your school records yesterday in fact so you are so fresh in my mind that I recognized you instantly. Also.. I know EVERYONE and you are the only handsome young man I have not met already."

Joseph beamed with glee "I was gonna meet you tomorrow!"

"Yes that's right. Let's pretend to be surprised then shall we? Let people wonder" Ianto winked and the child giggled as he nodded enthusiastically. A game. Joseph liked those.

"Hi, Joseph's father. Jack" Jack held out his hand and the one that gripped it was surprisingly strong and confident as Ianto smiled back.

"Jones, Ianto Jones. Hello there" the man's eyes seem to slide up and down Jack in a way that he found most pleasing. Sill got it eh? Also the moment of hand holding went a little long as the two men smiled and finally Joseph rolled his eyes.

"Dad. Put him down, he's my teacher!" Joseph sighed.

"Taddy?"

Jack swung to find a little boy peering out from behind a stack of books that made Ianto immediately spring into action, swinging his basket that he had in the other hand over as the books toppled from the little man's arms and he caught them deftly.

"Well done!" the boy said with glee, his little horn rimmed glasses so sweet, especially when a single digit pushed them up his nose as he took another look at Jack.

"Well now. Mister… sorry. Captain isn't it? Captain Harkness here and his son Joseph have moved into the Smithers house down the end of Daffodil lane. Joseph is the same age as you, just a month between you so you will be in the same class." Ianto said as he crouched to be eye level with the boy. "Mehaps a friend?"

"Does he have a mama?"

Jack cringed as he watched Ianto's face shift for a second before he replied "No darling. Same as us, I do believe. Mad Men on a mission to fart and burp everywhere."

Joseph grinned, moving from his father to inspect a possible new friend who was also motherless. For some reason this made him all the more interesting "I'm Joseph. My Mama is deaded. But you can call me Joey."

"I am Shamus. My mama is gone too. Taddy sez I am allowed to be just Shae. I like Shae." The boy grinned back and suddenly they were off around the screen to the back of the store as Jack gaped.

"don't mind them. Gordon has a soft spot for little ones and a new clowder of kittens to show off. They will be well entertained back there" Ianto explained, then canted his head "don't' worry. I came here almost four years ago and was terrified of small town life, the weird dynamics of parking in someone's preferred unmarked spot much like sitting in the wrong booth at the diner."

"Wrong booth?"

"Yes. Here, let's get the boys and maybe I will tell you the secrets to survival here in the wilds when we have time" Ianto winked and Jack found himself laughing as he agreed to take him up on that lesson some time, following Ianto back to the little storeroom with three… no… four children peering at a basket full of cats.

"Oh no. Winkle has popped too?" Ianto groaned.

"Went on Saturday. Yep … two mamas. Seems to work. Looks like they are tag teaming the little devils" the old man grinned with pride as Joshua squealed. "You like kittens little man?"

"Yes. Mama was allergic so I was not allowed one. Now she's dead…" the boy's face changed as he heard his own words and his hands flew to his moth, the pain raw as he turned to his father who was equally shocked to silence.

"Cool , maybe we can work them to get one each? We can be like bothers then" Shae said with excitement "Like… kitty brothers!"

The moment of panic had passed, Shae changing it again as Joseph laughed and clutched the hand of his new friend.

Jack felt such a relief.


	3. we meet again

The house was nice, as were the neighbors. One side of them were a little old couple who wanted to keep giving them vegetables and on the other side was an elderly lady who kept mistaking Jack for her long lost love, poor old dear. He was getting quite fond of her already. He did not know who lived behind him yet, the little cottage hidden away but he had heard the faint sound of a child's laughter as he moved in the furniture last week.

Joseph was more excited now about school, thanks to his new best friend and that handsome man who had oozed charm and sex appeal. It had been a long time since Jack had looked at anyone that way, the last few years especially a mixture of sorrow and commitment. Jack hoped their future could be better… at least his son's. Joshua's bedroom had bright blue walls and a new bed but everything from the old room was there, adjusted how the boy wanted it and Jack dared not move a damned thing.

Jack was not so sure about his own future but he knew he had a duty of care to his son.

The new office was coming together; Jack unable to giveaway the habit of a lifetime as he hung his certificates and settled his desk with the fixings for work. He knew it was silly but told himself it might be time to finally write that book. Or something. He was not sure if he could write a book. He would have to change a lot of names and change settings for some of the things he had seen but he felt he could pull together a spy novel that was at least interesting to someone. Without realizing it he was doing for himself what the therapist had suggested for his son, creating a womb of comfort.

His own bedroom was easy to sort, his clothing folded neatly into drawers, the hangers in the wardrobe. Apart from some paintings that he found engaging, there was not a lot in the house that might be considered personal. In her final months of madness Clare had smashed and destroyed many things that had been keepsakes. He had grown into the habit of having little about that could be thrown at his head.

Now that they were starting fresh he hoped that weekend markets and old second hand stores might find them some new keepsakes. You never know, this town may have a few things worth collecting.

Jack walked to his son's room and looked in into the room from the doorway, Joseph wanting his own space. Since things that had happened, the boy was particular about personal space and that was fair enough.

"Wanna get pizza from that place we drove past?" Jack asked, leaning on the doorframe as his son looked up from the floor covered in dinosaurs. He looked so small, more like a toddler and Jack fought the urge to enter the room and pull him into a hug. Joseph did not like sudden attacks of affection.

The therapist had suggested familiar things in a new setting. Make sure Joseph can set up his own bedroom, make sure the same toys, same keepsakes are there so he can create a little bubble of comfort. Ease him into the changes slowly. Jack finally saw the similarity and tried not to smile. The boy questioned everything as well.

The little boy considered, then nodded solemnly as he rose "Will I need a jacket Daddy?"

"I think so, good call. I think I will get mine too" Jack said with a straight face, touched by the little face with such a grown-up question.

They walked out to the sleek black SUV that screamed FBI. Jack couldn't help it, he needed to have some familiar things around him for comfort too. It was working for Joseph, he found it was working for him. The only thing that he really wanted was the shoulder holster with his Webley but he left that in the gun safe for now.

They drove to the pizzeria and entered, only to have Joseph squeal and take off for a booth that had a familiar quaff of hair viable. Jack found himself stalling as he recognized Ianto Jones. The two boys were hugging, talking animatedly as they slid along the booth so Jack settled next to Ianto "Sorry. He took off on me. We are not interrupting?"

"Not at all, I suggested showing you where to sit" Ianto winked and Jack smiled as he watched Ianto pull a paper napkin from the holder and examine it with distain then he added "See the green ones down the end? Law enforcement and fire department only. Anyone else sits there, they get moved along or slightly…er… bullied."

Jack didn't like the sound of that, his own experience with small town law enforcement not much better as they did not like a bigger fish than them in their muddy little pond. He nodded his thanks then the girl came to take the order and she blushed when she saw Ianto "Hello Mister Jones."

"Hello Jennifer" Ianto replied calmly as he smiled back "This is Jack. He and Joseph have just moved into town and are keen to try the best pizza place in town."

"Because it's the only one" she rolled her eyes and laughed, then sobered as she said softly "I am so sorry Paulie did that picture."

"It's fine. I told you at the time and I am telling you now, children have weird brains and something we do not like may never tickle them more. There is no further action, had that bloody woman not seen it we would not have had the dog and pony show."

She nodded and moved away.

"What was that about?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded his head in the direction of a well dressed couple who are arguing over the bill or something.

"Her. Yvonne Bloody Hartman."


	4. the school gate

"She owns… well her husband owns the local contracting company and has a prime contract with the Dam Maintenance. She acts like she owns the bloody town. She saw a picture Paul drew of devils dancing, decided we were all going to hell then kicked u a fuss about it." Ianto said under his breath like the woman might hear him as her blonde hair shone under the lights "She does not like new blood. Hates me since I arrived, poor Jennifer there has only been here a year. To Yvonne she is lower than a dog's balls…oops… sorry boys."

Giggling as they imagined dog's balls for a moment, Jack finding himself giggling as well as Ianto showed himself to be a little gossip with cheeky tendencies.

"So, she's the big kahuna" Jack nodded as he glanced at the poor fat little man who was the downtrodden husband. Clearly something was not right with her meal according to her demands and it was now somehow his fault as he didn't speak up and campaign for her. Of course, clearly no one could compare in the whinging category as she shrilly demanded the manager and a freshly made pizza with the correct toppings. Finally Jennifer managed to tell her that she had snatched the wrong pizza off the counter and the family who DID order it were not happy either "Poor bugger. You know… I would campaign for you!"

"Indeed. I swear, he has only spoken three or four times in all the time I have lived here.. Maybe that IS his campaign … to become invisible?" Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack laughed loudly now, finding this man more than entertaining.

Pizzas came, they ate. The boys managed to spill only one drink and Jack was relieved to find his son not panicking as the mess developed, Shae loudly yelling for help and apologizing to Jenifer like he had done it as she told him he was a good boy.

Dessert of chocolate mousse arrived for everyone, Jack noticing Ianto hadn't ordered it and asked. Ianto told him he didn't like ice cream so they made these for people who wanted something other than sundaes since he first asked. Now there were a few townsfolk who like the change as well. Ianto had created change without meaning to, something else he told Jack made Yvonne a little less warm towards him. apparently, she does not like anyone else having a unique idea let alone a newbie.

They finished their meal and Jack saw with a start that Ianto had paid. Ianto noticed Jack's discomfort and asked "What. Used to being the one paying?"

"Yes. Well… been a long time since I dated" Jack shrugged, then floundered "I mean…er…"

Ianto then did something Jack would think about for the rest of the night, laying in the bed staring into the dark with his grin wide enough to fill the room.

Ianto Jones blushed.

.

.

Jack was pleased to see Shae waiting for Joseph, his face lighting up as he waved enthusiastically and Joseph took off, both boys in their own little world. Ianto was at the gate watching them take off, then turned to Jack and smiled "Good morning Mist… Captain. Sorry. Military right?"

"I was" Jack nodded, the cover story not untrue. He had decided to leave the FBI bit out, not really needed as his military background would ensure a better transition in a small town. He hoped his service in earlier years would warm them to him a little more. Clearly Ianto was part of the gossip grapevine for sure. Jack made a note of this, knowing who to ask about anything that he didn't seem to work out. Clearly, this man had already worked out most of the things needed to fit in "But I would prefer you call me Jack."

Ianto smiled as he tucked his chin in, looking at Jack through his lashes then he whispered "Careful Captain. Breaking hearts, so you are. So many single mothers watching you and you going all…. Lovely… at the weird little bisexual freak."

Jack hated the word freak and the way Ianto said it, clearly he did too. So Ianto's transiting into this town had not been pleasant . No wonder he was helping other newcomers. Case in point. Jennifer who was approaching with a little red headed larrikin holding her hand, his hair wild, his face covered with freckles and glee, pulling at her to let him go.

She did and he ran for the two boys, screaming Shae's name and the boy good naturedly let the boy join them "Good morning Mister Jones. Hello Jack. I swear to god, the little shit tried to flush his tie down the bog!"

"Ah. They do not all like the uniform. Personally… I don't either. But, I suppose it makes sense to start as we mean to go on. Life is all about wearing uniforms right? Conforming?" Ianto said with a shrug.

"Yes" she said softly, turning to watch the boys play "We all wear masks."


	5. we keep meeting like this

Jack couldn't wait to see Ianto again and he was pleased to find him in a store Jack was already creeping about, the soft tone of voice not present as Jack heard anger in the man's voice. He turned the shelf to find Ianto in the same space as Yvonne, her face so close to his she might be about to kiss him.

"I do not care" Ianto said in a cold, slow growl "Fuck off."

She looked scandalized, clasping at her chest and looking around wildly for someone who can defend her, Ianto still standing stock still. She then saw Jack and her face changed, looking between the two men before she made a rude noise of contempt and took off down the aisle to exit stage left and disappear. Ianto turned to Jack and sighed "Good timing."

"Was that about me?" Jack asked with shock.

"Yes. Apparently she is the one who needs to warm me off you. A good looking, single parent like you. A widower no less, does not need a little freak like me simpering all over him" Ianto said in a weird high pitched voice, complete with hand flapping. "I shall corrupt you to the dark arts of… buggery!"

Jack laughed.

"Bitch" Ianto said under his breath, then a blinding smile appeared "But you know… it ws nice to think I could hook such a catch."

"Well… if it's any consolation… you are definitely making me want to nibble your bait" Jack winked and Ianto stared at him with wide eyes, and then roared with mirth. A real laugh A deep rolling bellow that filled Jack with delight.

Then voices were coming closer, Yvonne returning with who must be the poor store manager, his face showing total despair like Hades was opening up.

"Hello Harry" Ianto said calmly.

"Mister Jones."

"Him!" she snarled "He attacked me and he…"

"No he didn't" Jack said with a raised eyebrow "You were the one snarling and spitting in his face while you jabbed him with your finger. You do know spitting is assault? Right?" Jack asked.

She gaped.

"This is the third time this month you've been … attacked… in here Yvonne" Harry said with the same look of desperation all must have sooner or later in this woman's presence "shall we check the cameras again? This time… I might call your son in as well. So he can hear the audio as well?"

Her face changed to one of pure horror as she raised herself to her full five foot eight. "You know what? I think … I think is shall not press charges this time. Just… bar him or something!"

"Or something" Harry repeated "You know… I have a good mind to bar you!"

She gaped, spluttered and then took a deep breath to say something, Harry pulled a phone form his pocket "Right… a call to Danny it is, is it?"

She deflated, then stormed from the store as Ianto breathed out. Jack had not even been aware that he had been holding his breath and Jack looked at him with surprise, seeing tht he was slightly shaken.

"Sorry. I hate confrontation" Ianto said as he rubbed his hands on his pants.

"She will be pissed but the threat of Danny usually makes her back down. Gay ya know… gay as a fucking unicorn that one. She tries to hide it, makes out he is an actor. An entertainer. Sure, a drag queen!" Harry laughed "Don't you worry. One phone call telling him his mother is being homophobic again and he will go No Contact again. She will not risk that. Still in her own little world of entitlement that one."

"I've never met him" Ianto said to Harry and Jack with interest.

"He's not been back in years. She goes to the city and tells everyone it's to visit with him but I personally believe it's to beg him to forgive her for reacting badly when he first came out. The whole… burn in hell you satanic lover… or words like that." Harry rolled his eyes, then he sighed softly "Actually … I hear that he and his partner are about to adopt and she is terrified that she might not be allowed to be Granny."

"Well, can't blame him if he wants to keep his child away from her, not if she is going to be rude about it" Jack agreed then felt shock as he started to gossip with Ianto and Harry. It seemed so normal. So easy and simple to laugh and talk like his world had not been ripped apart and was now held together with sticky tape.

Ianto was somehow plastering over those cracks, one smile at a time.

Man.

Jack knew sugar paste was sweet but this guy… this guy is straight off the sugar cane.


	6. darkness comes

Things go slowly in a little country town and at the same time… time flew. Before they knew it the Trick or Treaters were getting ready, Ianto laughing as he watched Jack walk towards him pretending not to recognize him as he looked around as if lost.

Jack was in a vintage World War II British Great Coat, the trousers had braces as well as a belt and the hip holster had a realistic looking gun in it even. Ianto smiled and watched as Jack finally saw him, the fake double take at them immense as he gasped "Oh my god. Ianto? Is that… Shae?"

"It is me!" Shae said with glee, sure he had fooled Jack, reaching out to let Joseph take his hand and the two ran for the third one waving at them with the unmistakable red hair sticking out from behind a hockey mask. Jason, Spiderman with horn-rimmed glasses and a tiny Deadpool that kept stopping to do weird moves started blending in with other kids.

"Behave yourself Paul" Jennifer waved and headed to the Pizzeria for work leaving the two men with the kids as she went to start her evening shift secure in the knowledge that they were in safe hands. Jack now knew she was the one in the back cottage, so quiet. The kids were clearly meant to be friends, right?

"So… after this we have… Christmas" Jack said as he watched Ianto crane his neck to see where the kids were. Jack had noticed on their first date that this man was not small, not at all. In fact… in the darkness at the back door as their lips met Jack found that not only was Ianto the same height as him, he was strong. Dating now another thing they were easing into with gentle comfort. Well… training dates as they ran together I guess.

Ianto hid so well, seeming smaller than himself and it was the only thing holding Jack back from committing here. He knew that was what it was. Ianto seemed to linger when talking about the past, he seemed to pause like he was flittering what to say and what not to. Tonight they were all going back to Jack's and maybe while the kids have popcorn and a move they could talk.

Jack wanted a relationship, this was at the stage where people usually took things a step farther. You know… like.. sex? While Ianto sorted the kids out Jack went to the toilet and Ianto went to find him, seeking him and finding his office instead. Ianto stood looking at the certificates, awards and those medals in a frame. He let his eyes wander, then his finger move along spines to read folders, files… he paused.

Jack was in the doorway watching as Ianto's finger lingered then was snatched back like it was about to get burnt, Ianto stepping back with his eyes widening, spinning to find Jack there.

"Hey. You OK?" Jack asked with confusion.

"Yes… yeah. The kids want soda pop and…ah…"

"Oh, the fridge in the garage" Jack said, leading him there to show him the second fridge and for the rest of the evening Ianto sat with the kids, silent and brooding. There was a gentle kiss goodnight without eye contact and after he had left Jack went back to the office to find what seemed to have offended him so. He stood running his fingers along the same spines, passing the DEA one and the Missing Persons one then pausing at the same red one only to become more confused than ever.

Hoodlum Clan Lore?

This was a case he had taken as part of the Undercover Program, long before he had anything to do with Witness Protection. With a slow dawning horror Jack realised his rank, true job description and past life was there on that spine as it proclaimed him the Undercover Operative in the Blue Door Sting.

Jack stood staring at that file for the longest time trying to figure out what it was that might have upset the man. There was a Hoodlum Clan in England…Wales… Scotland… as there were in various parts of the world. Had this man known that life? Had he been part of it even? Then Jack decided that was stupid. This well mannered man who taught little kids for a vocation would not be a gun wielding thug. No. But he knew the name knew them. So… what had it been that had openly scared him in that moment of finding it?

Was it the Clan this man had shied from with force?

Jack found himself torn between pretending not to have noticed and hoping Ianto came around again as he really needed to know who it was he was inviting into his house.

His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock that must be Jennifer coming off her late shift and he tore himself away from the moment, rushing got let her in. She was slightly flushed, disheveled and looked startled. The storm blowing in must be a doozy, the clouds above blocking the stars to make the street lights the only source… "How about I drive you two home. I don't like that storm blowing in. Just a short toddle around the road, better than running through that forest out there in the dark. Can't have you wet."

Her relief was raw as she glanced back.

Scared of the dark?

That's OK. Jack can at least do this.


	7. the bullet

The next day Ianto seemed himself again, entering Jack's with a wide grin as he let his son loose to find the other two. Yes, the red headed nutter was already there. Ianto listened for a amount then said "She working again? God, she is working all the shifts she can get."

"I think Christmas is worrying her. That kitten is already a comfort" Jack agreed as he settled to let Ianto make the coffee. Hey, don't get me wrong. It's just that Ianto had this way of doing it that makes it so much better even if from the same things Jack always uses. He could not work it out.

"Yes. No family, just the two of them. I did not know her well enough last year as they were still so shy but I am thinking this year maybe inviting her to the Charismas meal and such. Give that little boy some family vibes?" Ianto settled with the cups of coffee before them. Jack stared at this for a while.

"Want a biscuit or something?" he finally asked Ianto.

"No thanks. Not usually hungry in the mornings. Used to school hours. Weekends do not help that. Sunday lie-ins feel so naughty somehow." Ianto shrugged. "We have our run this afternoon right?"

"Ianto… is there something that you saw in my office that upset or concerned you?" Jack decided to just ask, seeing Ianto's face bland out before he added "Because that part of my life is over. I used to be a cop, used to do the work but that's all over. I am retired. Fully and with full pension. No, I just want to write a crappy novel and raise my son. Honestly, I am not here to bust balls or watch over someone. I just want a life."

Ianto nodded "Well… I noticed the files."

"I did some undercover in the New York Crew. I actually liked them, some were good people that needed family and found it there. Not all of them bad. I don't think I helped much, they moved me on when they thought I was getting too close to liking them" Jack smiled "I did four undercover jaunts in my career. All completed, over with and no longer my concern."

"Busy boy" Ianto said aimlessly running his finger tip around the rim of his cup as he looked at Jack. "So… military, then police… then FBI."

"Then Father. What should have been bigger, more important but… I was a selfish prick who loves adrenalin even now. Why I crave a rock climbing afternoons or sky diving or something but know as a single parent that is just stupid." Jack sighed.

"The there is still the Bullet, right?"

Jack felt a strange jolt as Ianto stared at him and self-consciously placed his hand over his shoulder where a fragment of the bullet still remained, how the hell…. Wait. "Bullet?"

"Yes. It's like… well… a flying fox I guess. You hike up the top of Hangman's Hill and pull the rope to get it up there. Strap in and fly down to the bottom of the valley by the creek. Takes less than two minutes to go the distance it took you an hour to hike but man… you scream like a girl the entire way." Ianto laughed "I tell ya… the rush is extreme. Kids NOT allowed but occasionally one will try. Almost wreaked them!"

"You know what? I like the sound of that!" Jack said with amusement.

"Well, one afternoon when the kids are at school and it is one of my half days, we will do it. Needs more than the twenty minutes for a run like we usually do. Get up there and back in time to pick them up from Jenny's. Her evening shifts usually start around five. We just need to all coordinate this… and Jack… don't' scream to loud."

Jack grinned with glee.

.

.

.

.

It was almost two weeks before they got to do it, the universe aligning for her to pick the boys up after school, Ianto's half day as the afternoon art class wss run by the tepid Ms Frew. Both men in hiking gear as they walked an east trail talking animatedly and laughing at one another.

Ianto seemed a natural hiker, keeping easy pace with Jack who knew he had stamina but felt like he was holding this man back somehow. "You are an athlete?"

Ianto looked at him strangely then said with amusement "No. I just like to win."

"Ah. So I need to scream louder?" Jack asked, Ianto laughing as he shoved at him and pointed to a little side trail. They made their way up the dirt track to the rickety looking stand, wooden and falling down. Rotten in places and clearly not in good repair.

Jack looked at Ianto who was calmly pulling on the rope like it was no big deal and soon the flying fox appeared. It had a harness attacked plus a foot hold for the more daring. Jack felt the harness would be a pussy thing so he chose the foot hold, grinning at Ianto as he winked and said "See ya later alligator."

"In a while crocodile" Ianto responded then before Jack had time to register it, Ianto hit the release and Jack took off down the steep hill with a yodel of alarm.

It was fast.

Furious.

Fun.


	8. deflection

"So. What happened to your wife?" Jack asked as he laid in the heather watching clouds at the bottom of the Flying Fox, the creek burbling nearby.

"Didn't have one, no marriage happened" Ianto replied cryptically "We were not supposed to be. Her father forbade us, she got preggers and… well. We met secretly of course, after… when I managed to get hold of him legally and the family could not fight me for him anymore, I moved around for the first year or so, completely unsure what to do. Then by accident I got on the wrong bus that stopped here. I got off as he was fussing and I needed to find his binky. The bus left. I didn't."

"He never knew her then? Shae seems so… grown up."

"Oh, he sees her briefly, maybe… once a year. Yes. A stoic little man. Reminds me of myself" Ianto grinned now, the light of the day warmer somehow as he rolled to face Jack "And you? I see physical likeness there but Joseph's calculated look… is that you too? Or his mum?"

"Clare was … calculating. Sure. Extremely clever." Jack smiled wistfully and he found himself telling Ianto his entire life story as they lay there in the grass. It was not until they were heading home that Jack realized that Ianto had deflected so easily that Jack had been the one to spill.

Damn, the FBI would have loved an analytical mind like his.

.

.

.

Jennifer was waiting for them and she seemed agitated as she paced Jack's kitchen.

"Jen?"

"School photos" she hissed as she tripped around the kitten striking at her skirts. Of the three kittens the kids had chosen, this little tabby was a right bugger with its claws already. Her own son had a ginger (of course) but the other two boys had both chosen tabbies. They had wanted to match.

"They happen every year, next week I think" Ianto frowned as he tried to remember the school staffroom meeting. He picked up Monster and placed him on the chair where he had some toys.

"Online!" she hissed, throwing the notice on the table "This year they are posting the photos online! Anyone can see them!"

"Well… anyone that is a member of the school, sure. It's a secure site. No one can just patch in and troll it" Ianto assured her, he own concerns about that forcing the question "I made sure of it. Asked the questions and even had a few terse words about cyber stalkers to get the system upgraded a few years ago. The student records, name, photos… all locked down. Only a parent with an access code can get in to their own child."

She slumped in a chair "God."

"He can't find you" Ianto said on a low voice, Jack clearly hearing it, then added louder "Besides. If I wear my vampire fangs I will be the best photo in the entire year anyway!"

Jennifer turned to see her son in the doorway with Shae. Both boys looking at the adults with wide eyes. Shae said to his father "Taddy? Are things OK?"

"Yes love. We just hate photos. Posing, best clothes and trying not to blink. You know… I always look like Spock off Star Trek, my eyebrows such weird things!" Ianto assured them, the kids moving back as Joseph called out to them that he had found whatever it was they were looking for.

Jack saw the two little friends off and wondered what the hell was so wrong with online photos?

.

.

.

Photo Day and Joseph was in his finest garb. Jack noted the hairstyle was eerily similar to his new friend's … well… both their new friends the Jones men. Ianto's quaff not just repeated in his son but Jacks' as well. Clearly this friendship was cementing itself and Jack found that a good thing.

Jennifer was walking her son to school, the boy with his hair slicked back in a way Jack had never seen it. He surmised the boy was also trying for the quaff but his wiry hair was not cooperating so he just jelled the shit to of it. As the three boys met, Ianto waved from across the playground where he was talking with another teacher.

Jack knew he had been looking forward to their awkward hello grins and not having him at the gate was a little crushing. God. Crushing? Jack now saw that he was getting a little too familiar with his son's teacher and he wondered if that was a good thing nor not.

Then Ianto smiled at him across a sea of little heads and Jack knew it didn't' matter.

He was beyond a crush now.

God, he was falling in love with this man he really knew nothing about. They had started running almost every day together while the kids were at school when Ianto had that last class free. They talked as they ran and Jack had found Ianto to have more stamina than he had thought he might have. Fit. Another hidden side to him.

Jack decided he had to do a background check for his own piece of mind, no matter how wrong that was when he even thought about it. He knew nothing of this man, his past… the Hoodlum connection vaguely referenced.

Whatever he was hiding…Jack would find it.

Whether he liked that or not.

Either of them.


	9. time to get this party started!

Jack was sitting at his desk in his office as the clock in the hallways chimed eleven o'clock. Damn. He couldn't sleep, pacing and thinking like a bear with a sore head and as he waited for the request for a check on Ianto to come back from his old crew he found himself pacing as he kept going over and over past conversations he and Ianto had shared. Did it matter if there was a Hoodlum connection? It would be the Welsh connection right? Nothing at all to do with New York and even if there was a New York connection…did it matter? Like he told Ianto, another life. Right?

Jack's phone went and he snatched it up, throwing himself in his chair to hear the voice of his commander. Not his teammate he had expected. Huh? "Commander?"

"Sorry Jack, I am using Hart's phone as he is the one you chose to contact. Listen, we are trying to keep this under the radar but we are in the middle of a shit-storm here. The database was hacked and some delicate files were pulled. One of them is in your town and we currently have no one in the area that is capable of giving an assisted cover. The file should be in your emails now. Can you cover until a team can get there?"

Jack was floored "Hang on. The FBI's Witness Protection Program was hacked? Are you serious?"

"Jack. It was hacked earlier today, we were not informed straight away as IT thought they had continued until the first death. Then the second death before the link was established. We now know all the J files were taken and so far two of our witnesses are gone. We are trying to cover the remaining six Js out there. Again… can you assist?"

Jack clicked on the file and looked at that familiar face with horror, his stomach knotting as he croaked out "I need background. I need to see who is coming at us."

He glanced at the clock and knew he had to act fast. His mind already going over the routes to here from the city and calculating times for impact. If a city crew were coming for a sweep of this subject they would be over half way here. Fuck.

Jack rose from the chair and went to wake his son, stepping over the bloody cat.

And to get his gun.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was awake as well, Jennifer at his house as she and Paulie snuggled on his sofa. Ianto was pacing as he also considered the evening and the ramifications of what he now knew. He could call someone and talk about it, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to ask about Jack, open Pandora's box.

The flash of lightning made him jump, swinging to stare at the window, counting in his head until the boom that was far too close and far too loud for his liking. Shae yelping as he ran from his bedroom looking for his father and instead seeing Jennifer and Paulie, running to snuggle with them as Ianto ran his hand over his face and walked to the large bay windows to stare out at the dark front yard.

Another flash of lightning and there was someone in the garden, running towards the front door.

Ianto barely had time to register it before Jack was slamming into the house, shutting the door and yelling at Ianto to get away from the windows.

Jack was soaking wet, frantic as he let go of Joseph who ran for the cuddles on the sofa as Ianto gaped at Jack. The kitten fell from the kid's arms to wrestle with its litter brother, both tabbies delighted to be in the same room once more. Jack just seized Ianto's hand and dragged him towards Ianto's bedroom.. he thinks… he realized he has never been in this part of the house.

Ianto rerouted him to a room to the left and they closed the door, Jack panting with adrenalin as well as fatigue from the panicked run.

"Jesus Jack, what the hell is going on!"

"He's out. He's out and he knows. A breach in the FBI mainframe gave away all the J files in the Witness Protection Program and in the last 24 hours the infamous Subway Slasher is loose on the street? Where do you think he is coming? He is coming for his kid right?" Jack said, then pointed in the direction of the other end of the house "Red hair?"

Ianto stared at him long and hard then felt the blood drain from his face, numbness setting in as he whispered "Paulie? Paul is…. Oh god. Jaimeson? Why his school files were weird. I asked at the time… doctored."

"Yeah. Jennifer and Paul are in the program and right now their cover is blown!" Jack said as he looked around "Went to her house and she wasn't there. Remembered she was working late and…. Shit Ianto. Weapons? What do you have?"

Ianto nodded and walked to a bookcase, pulling at it until it pulled away from the wall on hinges to reveal an arsenal hidden in the wall cavity. Jack gaped "Shit."

"Once a reject…." Ianto shrugged.

"Always a bad arse" Jack finished for him as Ianto reached for some nasty looking knifes.

Time to arm up.


	10. that bloody kitten

"Jenny? Can I have a hand for a sec?" Ianto called down the hallway with a calmer voice than Jack expected him to have.

She wandered down and found Jack with his shoulder holster in plain sight as Ianto strapped a nasty looking blade to his ankle. "Guys?"

"The FBI data base was hacked, your ex knows where you are and he escaped this morning" Jack said without looking up from the weapon he was assembling with open interest, Ianto placing ammo for it down before turning to her.

"Jack is ex-FBI, one of his terms was with the WPP. He is the best bet we have right now to get you somewhere safe" Ianto said, then his hands dropped from where he had been holding them out as one would when trying to soothe a spooked animal "Why is there a breeze?"

Jennifer swung to look back down the hallway with horror "Kids?"

"Oh god" Ianto pushed past her and found two kids standing there with the ranch slider open watching the storm. Totally unaware of a problem, of course they were doing nothing wrong but damn, it has startled him.

"We can't go back to mine" she said as she considered "And Jack's is so close with the little pathway telling anyone we go to your house all the time. This one is the only one not in the same area."

"Well… if we are digging in here, we need to … where is Red?" Ianto asked, the children's nickname for Paulie falling out without meaning to.

"For fucksake. PAUL!" she screamed as she ran outside and looked around, then came back in with wide eyes "He's running. He heard us, he knows his Papa is coming and… oh god. He's going to run for home for that stupid kitten!"

.

.

.

Ianto started to run as Jack told Jennifer to stay with the boys. He knew it was terrible making her stay instead of going after her son but right now he would be a good piece of bait to get to her if caught but if they were scooped up it ws all over rover.

Jack was alarmed with Ianto's lack of fear as he ran into the storm but knew his own heart was pounding with fear for that child. He had read the file emailed through, he knew how depraved this man was coming to most likely punish the reason he was doing Life without Parole and if he couldn't find her, he would have the lack of heart to actually harm or kill his own son to make her suffer.

Jack knew all this, felt it deep in his bones and although Ianto did not read the file clearly she had told him enough in confidence to join Jack in his opinion of this man. A member of the Mexican Cartel that helped sneak people over the border between Mexico and America, apparently the occasional truckload suffocated and killed but …oh dear, what a pity .. .never mind… was this monster's opinion. Jenifer had gone to the authorities the moment she had found proof, sickened and afraid for herself and her son. Their response was to tell her to go back and get more.

This man knew who had done this. There could be no doubt it was his own wife.

And Red was the only thing that could possibly be left to take from her as she had left behind her family, friends, job, life… everything but her son to hide out. Damn it all, what a fucking mess.

.

.

.

Jack found Ianto standing in the rain in Jack's back yard, hugging a tree.

The firs thought through Jack's mind was that he was affectionate then he realized Ianto was making himself indivisible from the trees. Jack immediately dropped to the long grass, crawling over to hiss "Ianto!"

"Someone is in there" Ianto said back, that low voice purring like melted chocolate.

"Paul?"

"What is his real name?"

"Peter. Petey. Why he prefers Paulie to Paul." Jack sighed "Poor little bugger."

"Right. What are we going to do?"

"You are going to snatch that kid and run. I am going to sort that fucker. No matter what you hear, no matter what happens… you get the boy away from him."

"He will kill him if he can. To hurt her." Ianto said, turning his head so his face was visible as a lightning strike turned night to day for a moment.

"I love you" Jack said calmly "I love you and if he kills you your son will not be the only one that loses a piece of his heart."

"Jack. I can't… that's not fair" Ianto growled. "Not here in the middle of… son of a whore. That goes for you too. Don't get dead. OK?"

"Right. So… you snatch the kid, I kill the monster and we love each other. Oh yeah…" Jack laughed softly "… don't get dead!"

Both man waiting to fight or run … to pick their moment as the lightning flashed again and then the thunder boomed before they both took off towards the house.


	11. monsters exist

"Just come to me Peter" the man was saying, his hair wild as he crouched on the floor of the kitchen, his arms out to the child, a kitten yowling pitifully as he dangled it in one hand.

"Please don't hurt my baby" the little boy pleaded, the fear for his kitten outweighing the fear of the Monster.

Ianto slid along the hallway wall from the front door, motioning to Jack who moved to the other side of the hall, both men stalking towards the bastard who had his back to them, too busy trying to coax the child from the back doorway into the kitchen.

Ianto motioned for Jack to wait, then he stepped into the light behind the man, letting the boy see him and he made a motion with his finger to his lips as he made a mime of grabbing the kitten with his other hand.

The little boy was no fool, his eyes on the prize as he licked his lips then said "OK."

The man relaxed, his arms falling slightly as he straightened up and smiled not knowing what hit him as Ianto slammed the butt of his gun into the man's head, Red surging forward to seize his cat then turn and run from the house as Ianto stumbled over the man groaning on the floor and ran after the child.

Now it was Jack's turn, grabbing the man as he staggered to his feet to run after the child wrapping his arm around the man's neck to choke him out. He didn't want to kill him. He wanted him to suffer for decades yet for the lives he had taken, wanted her to feel safe in her house without the image of his blood on the floor. Even now Jack was thinking like an agent trying to secure the subject, secure the scene and make less fucking paperwork.

.

.

..

Ianto ran after Red, seizing the child under the arms as he lengthened his stride, the little boy clutching his kitten to his chest as he sobbed with fear and shock. Ianto knew he could not go home. Knew he couldn't let lead the man to …FUCK… Ianto turned sharply from the road he had been running down as a door to a strange car opened and a man got out, starting to run towards them.

How could he be so stupid. Of course the man was not alone, of course he had others with him. Gods, protect us now. Ianto was running wild, his brain going ten to the dozen and as the man from the car started to race after him another got out of the car and started to run as well, another one starting to race towards the house.

Ianto could not warn Jack, there was no time. He knew his own child was safe, he had to keep this one in his arms safe too. As Ianto ran he thanked the Gods for his stamina and all the hiking he and Jack had been doing recently. Of course… he then knew where to run.

.

.

.

Jack roared as he felt the man surge back to slam him against the doorframe then came shouting as another man entered the kitchen and Jack did not have time for this, finally struggling his Webley free and firing at the man, the impact sending him back out down the steps. Good. Good. Bad. Very Bad. The Monster now had hold of his hand, both men struggling over the weapon now.

Damn it.

Strong fucker.

Jack planted his feet and yanked, letting the man struggle then with a flick of his wrist he simultaneously opened the Webley letting the bullets land on the linoleum with loud tinkles while letting go completely, letting the man fly back to slam into the kitchen table.

Lightning filled the room and Jack saw the knife block on the counter, taking a breath as he counted the steps needed then watched the idiot trying to shoot him with the Webley with the chamber swinging open.

Jack knew three would do it.

**One.**

The man looked at the gun and saw it was empty, open and useless.

**Two.**

The sound of the gun hitting the floor had Jack shaking his head internally because he would have scooped up the fucking bullets to still use the gun.

**Three.**

The man slammed into him, thumping him into the sink and Jack cried out as he felt his ribs give, at least two broken, maybe three as the edge of the kitchen sink bit into him. But Jack had not been wrong in his calculations.

He swung the knife catching the fucker under the chin and the man cried out with shock, leaning back from Jack who took the space to turn and snatch up another knife, one in each hand now.

"Oh, come on puddin'. I thought we were dancin' here" Jack crooned as he crouched low, the Monster finally seeing that his opponent was not as easily taken down as he had first thought.

With a snarl he advanced.


	12. mud man

Ianto felt his feet slipping in the mud but he was focused. He knew where he had to be, time to get there even with the slowing of time, he knew he had only a short window to get this right.

The Tall Man was crashing through the undergrowth as he followed him, panting with exertion as clearly he was not as fit and unable to find the footholds as easily. Ianto knew he was gaining ground and he adjusted his grip on the little boy who was getting heavy, his sobbing at least quiet now.

Ianto glanced back and saw the Tall Man slipping in the mud, yelping as he slid back. The other one with him tried to catch his falling partner and both men fell back down the hill in the mud as Ianto told himself to not look back again. No time for that. He has to run.

.

.

.

Jack was gaining the upper hand now as the Monster started to feel the bite of the blades, Jack slipping around as well now that blood was dripping on Jennifer's floor even if he hadn't wanted it to be this way.

Oh well.

The Monster threw himself at Jack and they both tumbled to the floor, now rolling about as Jack lost one blade in the fucker's shoulder, the other flying across the room to disappear under the dishwasher. No matter… Jack knew what to do now as he rolled to his belly, letting the monster think he was choking him out.

Jack strained and tried to focus as he found a bullet and palmed it, now looking desperately for that gun.

.

.

.

.

Ianto had reached the little tower, glad to shove the child on the ledge under the roof of it, the rain now harder than ever. Red looked at Ianto with wide eyes as Ianto started to pull the rope with renewed passion as he heard the distant crashing of bodies through undergrowth.

Time was running out.

.

.

.

Jack had the gun now, the bullet almost home… almost there…. Click. Flick. Aim ….

The Monster sneered at him "you don't have the balls."

The sound of the gun was drowned out by thunder again.

.

.

.

Ianto was struggling Red into the harness as the child continued to stare at him like he was insane.

"It's OK. We will be OK. Trust me, yeah? I love you little man, trust me here and just close your eyes. Hold on to me and hold on to kitty." Ianto blabbed as he cinched in the straps then forced his foot in to the foothold, glanced back as one of the men appeared in the distance.

Like a mud monster the Tall Man stood, covered from head to toe with filth. His eyes locked with Ianto's as the Tall Man pulled out the gun and Ianto knew there was no more time so he pulled the child into his arms, closed his eyes and swung the blade, cutting the rope.

They started to fly.

.

.

Jack panted as he pushed the body off himself then groaned as hands seized him, yanking him back.

Oh right.

There was another one… right?

.

.

Ianto felt the world flying by, felt the air moving around them and the kitten struggling between the two bodies. He was counting in his head as they flew, knowing the sudden stop would be soon and he tightened his grip, taking a deep breath before the sudden jolt.

Red cried out, clinging to Ianto and they took a moment to let their hearts slam in their chests.

"He will pull us back up" Red finally whimpered.

"No, I cut the rope. He can't. They can only run back down. Come on love" Ianto pulled the boy from the harness and knew they had to go to his house now while they had the chance and so he started to run the back track he and Jack ran often.

Ianto lengthened his stride, took calmer breaths and pretended he was not lugging the weight of the child as he remembered the sound of Jack behind him egging him on.

Jack.

"Did you shake them?" Jack asked as he fell into stride beside Ianto, glancing back.

"Two on the hill, about a twenty minute head start" Ianto puffed back.

"One dead, another not so happy… a third about five minutes behind me … I think he bought my double back towards my house and is probably ransacking it right now thinking we are inside there somewhere." Jack choked out.

"Talk when we got to my house" Ianto finally said as this was not the time to focus on anything but moving.

Jack agreed, one hand to Ianto's back as they moved around a large puddle in the track, the rain now starting to cause surface flooding as the equivalent of a month's worth of rain was dumped in one night.

Clean up was gonna be a bitch.


	13. not out of the woods yet

They slammed into the house and Ianto rushed to lock doors and close curtains as Jennifer sobbed with relief while cuddling Red to her "Peter, you little shit. Oh god. Pettie, why!"

The child held his bedraggled kitten and she sighed, Of course, she had been right.

"Your hurt" Ianto said as he helped Jack take off his jacket, the bruising already evident as was the split eyebrow and knuckles.

"What about you?" Jack asked as he ran an eye over Ianto who was ignoring him as he ran his hands over Jack. "Careful Tiger, company here."

Ianto snorted with amusement, the nerves subsiding as they knew they had a break now.

"Right." Ianto stepped back and ran his hands through his hair "First thing's first. Dry clothing. Son, get Red some clothes from your drawers. Me and Jack will do the same in my room. Then once we are sorted we might take a second to talk."

They were soon back in the kitchen as the kids played in the bedroom totally unfazed by the evening's weirdness.

Jack's phone rang and he picked it up off the table where he had just emptied his pockets from the wet clothing. The elderly lady that lived next door….oh no. Jack looked at it as it was still ringing and glanced at Ianto as he mouthed who it was.

"Estelle? You alright?" he asked as he listened intently to any background noise.

"Jack sweeties Some of your friends are here. You were going go to do some iron man challenge thing? Apparently they can't get you on the phone" she sounded confused but not afraid.

"It's the rain. This storm is making everything cut in and out love. I don't remember agreeing to… maybe it's a text I missed" he lied as he looked at Ianto and tapped his top lip with his free hand's fingers. "Ah… I am just picking Jennifer up from work."

"Oh! Of course. The Pizzeria" she said then she turned from the phone and Jack heard her distant voice as she explained to the nice men that Jennifer worked there and Jack was likely there if he was picking her up when her shift ended. She gave them an address and then came back to the phone "My goodness. Those men are sooo wet. Dedicated to their sport eh?"

"Are they gone?"

"Yes love. On their way. "

"Estelle, can you go to Mathew next door and stay with him until morning? This storm… you know his health is not good and if the phone goes out he can't ring for help." Ianto said as he leaned over to speak into the phone "You know his last heart attack was a doozy."

"Oh my god! I forgot Mathew!" she squealed with open horror, dropping the phone and Ianto knew she would leave her house to run down the road where she would be safe.

"Damn it" Jack spat "My SUV is still at my house."

"We will fit in my vehicle" Ianto said as he slammed about, pulling food from cupboards and shoving things into the kid's school bags "Main thing is to boogie. They will get to the pizzeria, give that story and be told she isn't working and is likely here."

"Agreed" Jack said as he lifted a bag, "Let's go."

"Cat cage" Ianto pointed as he passed it in the garage "All three will fit, yeah?"

"I'm on it" Jennifer said as she snatched it and headed back inside. Jack followed Ianto to the car which he passed to another one covered with an old tarp. Pulling off the tarp Jack watched Ianto reach inside the 4X4 Cherokee to pull out things from the back, and then pull the back seats up.

"Huh. Look at that. How many can fit in this?" Jack asked as he found himself interested in the beaten old vehicle he hadn't even noticed before.

"Two of us in the front, two here behind us, and three in the back. Once these seats lock in" Ianto said softly "We don't have time Jack. I need to get some things, you need to grab the bags I am chucking into the hallway and we have to go."

"But where?" Jack asked as he reached out to pull Ianto to him for a moment, their lips meeting as Jack sought comfort.

Ianto sighed "You ARE hurt."

"When we get where we are going you can rub me down" Jack kissed him again and then went to get the first bags already in the main room to shove under the seats.

Ianto was organised. Had a plan. No time to talk it over, time to go.

Jack had every faith in this man and he was not even shocked dot realise it.

Ianto had this.

Jack had this.

Jennifer had one kitten so far.

Damned little devils!


	14. angels?

They were travelling, Ianto driving like a thing possessed and Jack was impressed as he reloaded the guns. He had also chosen a few more, again glad Ianto was organised.

Jenifer was in the back, a child either side of her as Joseph sat in the middle seats, the cat carrier beside him as he hugged it possessively.

"Where are we going?" Jack finally asked.

"To a friend" Ianto replied, glancing at him before adding "for fucksake, do NOT tell them you were a cop. Stick to the military part."

"Hoodlum" Jack guessed immediately.

"That's what you think of me? Right."

Nothing much else to say really.

.

.

.

They turned off the main road about midnight, moving up the dirt road now as Ianto checked his mirrors constantly. "I don't think we are being followed."

"I agree" Jack nodded, leaning back out the window then asking quietly "So... what was your Hoodlum name?"

Ianto glanced at him with something akin to amusement and Jack wondered why. Then they came to a stop and …women… exploding from everywhere in flowing white gowns as they ran towards the van, all calling Ianto's name with delight.

"OK. We took a wrong turn and drove to heaven?" Jack asked with shock.

"Ianto?" a woman stopped with her hands on her hips, smiling with such affection. Then from the back came a cry of delight.

"Mama!"

"Shamus!" She yelled, her arms waving and Jack turned to stare at Ianto.

"Mama?"

"Yes. That is Shae's mother. Welcome to the Torchwood Retreat" Ianto smiled softly "Hoodlums! Really? What the hell do you think of me? I am not a Hoodlum ya twat. This is a sanctuary for women. I worked here one summer and found myself…well… spoilt for choice. I was the only one who was with her so clearly it was my child. She didn't want to be a mother, didn't want to have an abortion so… that is how I became a single father."

"All this time I thought she was dead or something" Jennifer said as she clambered out to be greeted with equal enthusiasm.

"Just… look at you… what you are eating… or smoking" Ianto whispered and Jack now knew why he was not allowed to be a cop here. Holly shit. This was an old fashioned hippy commune complete with some first class pot growing in the woods out back.

Oh god.

Jack knew for certain it was heaven now.

.

.

.

.

The kids were asleep, all three of them cuddling in a huge beanbag, complete with kittens. Jennifer was sitting with warm robe on watching as Ianto calmly talked things over with the women like they were some sort of swat team.

The smoke wafted about outside as laughter wafted back through the open window and Ianto leaned over "OI! Kids in here… move further way!"

"Sorry Ianto love" came a faint reply and giggling as the women moved back more.

"Right. So the maniac is dead?"

"We don't know. We sort of took off without really knowing" Jack settled back at the table with Ianto's…er.. Shae's mother. "I think so."

"And your friends that were coming to help you are probably there? So... ring them an ask"

"Helena … we don't know how secure things are" Ianto sighed as he patted her hand in a far to affectionate way for Jack's liking and he fought the urge to move closer to him.

"So, you ring the old biddy" Helena rolled her eyes and Jack face palmed.

"Well… it had been a long night" he muttered as he picked up the phone and called. He learned that the police were EVERYWHERE and there was a DEAD BODY at Jenny's house and THREE MEN arrested with one bleeding EVERYWHERE… Estelle no doubt had binoculars to watch with glee.

"God. I think we are all good" Jack settled back with a sigh.

"Wait. HE is dead. The two in the house arrested and the two chasing me?" Ianto frowned as he looked at Jack "That makes … four still alive… not three!"

"So one is still out there" Jack rose to face Ianto and the had the conversation like they were the only ones in the room. Something everyone noted as they two men smiled at one another.

"But with HIM dead will any left not.. leave?" Ianto frowned "After all... it's over right?"

"Well… depends. Who were they working for? What was the order? Dead or alive? OR dead no matter what?" Jack knew he was scaring Ianto but he had to ask "Jennifer. What does your husband look like?"

"Tall, thin and bald" she said with confusion.

Ianto looked at Jack who screwed his face up and asked "So… not a big redheaded monster?"

"No. That was his right hand man" she nodded "My husband was…."

"The one up the hill!" Ianto rose from the table with alarm. The Mud Monster "The one that tried to grab us and I slashed at him, cutting the rope. He's not dead. Oh great!"

And if he was still out there they were not safe.


	15. finally seeing the colour of this Tiger's stripes

"But I should…"

"Jennifer. This is not something we can argue about." Jack said sternly as he took her hands "These kids need to be cared for, you need to be safe so me and Ianto can focus on the problem. Once we take care of the problem we will be back."

The kids were listening, eating their breakfast slowly, each bite an exaggerated exercise as they looked from one adult to the other then Red asked Joseph "What problem?"

"Your father I think" came the reply.

"Oh. Right" he nodded as he petted the kitten in his arms, remembering the fear he felt the night before as his father had chased him and Ianto up that hill. He was glad Ianto had saved him, glad they were safe and he wanted to stay here now with all these nice ladies.

"OK" Jennifer finally agreed sighing as she settled back in her chair.

Jack wanted Ianto to stay here as well but knew he could not ask that of him, not when he needed him. Deep down, Jack knew having Ianto beside him would give him an edge he might need and Ianto knew that as well.

.

.

.

.

Jack glanced over at Ianto who seemed asleep in the passenger seat but he knew him well enough know to know he was thinking.

"Those women…"

"It was a hippy commune once upon a time. Battered and abused women hid there. Over the years they cemented their place there and men found themselves unnecessary. Some are there, you didn't see them but there are some men there. They would have been asleep."

"The marijuana plants probably need a man's touch?"

Ianto laughed, letting his head fall back as his deep bellow filled the car. Jack settled back more in the seat of the old jeep they had borrowed from the women. You see, Ianto's old beat up crapper was known about the town, as well as his jag still in the garage at his house.

Rule number one when hunting.

Stealth.

.

.

.

.

They parked on the outskirts of the town by the reservoir, walking in. It seemed natural for Jack to reach out and hook Ianto's hand, squeezing as he asked quietly "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Pissed. I think I may be coming down with a cold but other than that… peachy" Ianto replied and Jack giggled at the bland man's face. Ianto tickled him in such a way, ya know? Jack had never met someone like him, that sarcasm and wit oozing off him.

"Right, close enough" Jack said as he crouched in the dense bushes with Ianto, pulling out the burner phone the girls had given him. He called the number if his old handler who answered on the third ring.

"Jesus wept, is that you?"

"Hey. You guys OK down there? We have one on the loose still" Jack said and held the phone away from his ear as the yelling started.

"Wow. Excitable little thing, ain't he?" Ianto said with wild eyes, making Jack start the sniggering again as he shoved at him.

They had found the chaos upon entering the town. Hard not to, the house fire had been a beacon. Jennifer's house was unsalvageable, no doubt the body of the Monster was still inside, the other three in custody while they had tried to work to the timelines and find Jack with the Asset. They had no idea Ianto was even a part of it and hearing that not only was the Asset at a safe house but even THEY were not about to be told where seemed to upset them more.

"Right. We don't have time for this" Ianto rose and brushed off his clothing "Let's go find the Fucker."

Jack closed out the call, cutting off the rant as he agreed. No time for that bullshit. Got a Tall Man to hunt. As they adjusted their black clothing and rechecked their weapons Jack felt a thrill he had not felt since he was a boy out deer hunting with his father so many moons ago.

The adrenalin was pumping, rushing in his ears and Jack knew he was nervy. Ianto on the other hand seems so … calm. Like they were on one of their hikes together and Jack now knew from the conversations back at the commune that Ianto was not just a teacher. He had at one stage been an operative for Greenpeace's splinter group that no one admits exists. Hunting those who hunt the innocent. A Poacher Pincher as they are affectionately known. Ianto had been raised in Wales been on the outskirts of the Hoodlum Clan where he learnt guns, hand to hand combat, basic warfare and survived to come here and find another kind of family.

Jack could not believe it. All this time he had been walking alongside a kindred spirit. A fellow justice seeker and now he knew there was no way he was letting this man out of his sight.

He was about to ask Ianto how many poachers and abusers he had left zip tied at the local sheriff's office when Ianto turned to him and changed the game with a famous quote, his eyes shining with the same thrill seeking excitement Jack felt.

"Be Werry Werry Qwyet. We are Hunting Wabbit!"


	16. well now... look at you

"Shit" Jack sighed as they stood looking at the remains of Jennifer's house.

"She didn't' have much, started from scratch. This sucks" Ianto agreed then he turned to Jack "Right. So… they tried Estelle to get to you, clearly the neighbours might be a good place to hunker down and watch for their return right?"

"What I was thinking. Estelle first, then the other side. Then we work our way house by house under the guise of seeking the kittens that ran away in the storm?" Jack asked.

"Sounds like a plan" Ianto nodded "But… you go first. He's seen me, got a good look. Not you."

Jack nodded, walking to the door and knocking, the old woman that opened it looked a little shaken but relieved as she reached out to hug him "Jack. Oh sweetie. This is so horrible. They say someone was in the house… they can't find her or the little man. I just… do you think…"

"Estelle. They are OK, they were with me" Jack said immediately to calm her "Those men who were looking for me… did one come back after the fire started?"

"No. I sae the chaos, and then they arrested them" she said with excitement "Oh, hello Ianto dear."

"Hello Ma'am" Ianto said as he stepped in behind Jack to let her see him "Those little kittens were so spooked by all the noise and such, they've run away. The little boy is so upset with the house fire and all, we are trying to find his kitten, as well of Jack's of course."

"Oh no. Poor little fluffers. Oh no, I will get my coat and…"

"No, no. Best you stay here. You have a clear shot at the work going on, maybe the kitten is hiding under rubbish bins nearby or something and you might see him run out. Or they might both be under a house nearby but… no point you getting wet darling." Jack said as he took her hands affectionately "I would rather you stay here."

She seemed to slow, then stall as she started the them both finally seeing the dark clothing and the guns on their hips. Then she drew herself up "They are OK? You got them somewhere safe?"

"Yes. All are" Ianto said, emphasis on all and she nodded.

"I will stay here and watch out. What am I looking for dear?"

"Tall, thin and dark hair. Probably some mud on him unless he found somewhere to wash up…." Ianto stopped talking, turning to stare at Jack's house as Jack asked Estelle to stay inside and lock her doors.

"Clever isn't she" Jack asked as he watched her storm to her hallways dresser and pull a little revolver out of it before the front door swung shut.

"Jack… is he in your house?"

Jack slowly turned to fave his house as Ianto's words swirled "If so… can he see us?"

"Mehaps" Ianto muttered now looking around as he considered things. "If so… he will be expecting you back, not me. He knows you have them, will be looking for anything at yours to suggest where they are. No doubt if he hasn't found evidence of me he soon will, then my house is his next point of call."

"Anything there to lead back to the girls?"

"Nope." Ianto popped the p and pondered "He may already be at home."

"One way or another… he will be" Jack decided "We go there. We sweep, clear if needed, if he is not there yet, we hunker down and prepare to defend."

"Yes. He may think we still have them… we can …. Of course. Bait." Ianto stepped away from the door and called out loudly as if he and Estelle were still talking "They are fine. At mine with the boys. I am going home to check on them now!"

Ianto started to walk calmly down the road with his hand in his pockets as Jack gaped at him then he took off across the street and through the side yard to the house to get to the back of them, flanking Ianto with the street between them so anyone following Ianto would not know Jack was there as well and as Ianto slowly meandered along talking to people and telling them the same story loudly, that Jennifer was at his house, Jack ran like the hounds of hell were at his heels.

Ianto was right.

The best way to get the prey is to single it out, isolate it and box it in.

Jack knew without even looking the fucker was following Ianto, the way Ianto was glancing to his left now and then like he was checking something told him so. God, this man is clever. So damned clever. Jack had known he was a handful of special but damn… he was gonna grab him with both hands now he knew he was more than just special.

Jack had found a kindred spirit.


	17. bait and shoot

Ianto opened the gate to his front yard and stopped to check the letter box like he was in no big hurry, standing to flick through the envelopes as he watched or signs of life, the shadow across the front window that was only monetary letting him see Jack.

With renewed vigour he walked up the path to the front door and opened it, calling out loudly "ONLY ME JENNY!"

He then stepped inside to find Jack waiting, the smash of lips a surprise but not totally unwanted as they kissed for a moment and Ianto finally pushed him away panting. "Nutter."

"Sorry. Can't help it. I missed you" Jack made a face and then he grinned, stepping back into the hallway and backing down it so he could not be seen from the windows while Ianto now made a show of undoing his coat and talking to 'Jenny' about the chaos on the other street whirr her house was still burning like she was with him in the room.

"No sign of the cats either, Jack is still looking but I think maybe we need to…."

The bathroom door burst in, shattering wood, glass and seemingly the sound barrier as the man roared. He entered with his weapon already drawn and Jack rushed him, taking him outside the house as Ianto ducked behind a hallway cabinet, his heart pounding.

Then he rushed outside where Jack and the man were wresting, calling Jack's name as he tried to find a way to intercede on his behalf but the men were too busy struggling with one another to even register another man in the mix.

Ianto picked up a flower pot, bringing it down on the man's head with open malice, then stepped back as a foot lashed out at him, the man seemingly unfazed by the pain. Shit. Drugs? Or just insane?

Ianto turned as a car pulled up and men poured out. Jack had made the call, his friends were here but they were a moment or tow too late as a gun barked and Ianto spun to watch Jack wrestle with the man the flower garden, the gun in both their hands.

Ianto fell to the ground as the men flowed past him to enter the struggle, now five men on the ground as another crouched by Ianto and asked the stupidest question Ianto had ever heard "Are you OK?"

Ianto lay there looking up and him and replied calmly "Sure. Just lying here watching the clouds with a hole in my Body. Are you fucking stupid?"

The man looked down at Ianto's hip where blood was blossoming across his shirt and showed shock, rising to call for medical help as they finally the Tall Man contained and Jack took great delight in throwing a punch that stopped him completely.

Jack lined up for another when the one by Ianto called out "Medics on the way."

Jack froze, turning to see Ianto and the man clutching at Ianto's side as blood seeped between their fingers then he remembered the gunshot.

"No … oh god… Ianto!" jack forgot all about killing the Tall Man, leaving him to the others as he slipped in the wet grass and he crawled over to Ianto, placing his own hands into the press "Ianto."

"I don't think it's bad… I always bleed like a stuck pig" Ianto said, his eyes slightly glassy with shock as they met Jack's "It's OK. I feel OK. I don't think I am about to die on my front lawn Cariad."

Jack leaned over and kissed him, willing him to be OK. Wishing there was some way he old give his own life-force to him to help strengthen and heal him. "Ianto… I love you. Do you understand me? You have to be OK because I love you and your son is not the only one who needs you here."

"Don't be sappy. That's terrible Next thing you will be pulling out a ring and saying our engagement thing was interrupted… proposal. That's the word" Ianto was a little loopy now with the shock and adrenalin as he giggled at jack and Jack grinned back, taking another kiss.

"If this were a engagement thing… would you be saying yes?"

"Well… it would have to be the right sort of engagement thing. Music, food… alcohol. I always wanted alcohol" Ianto slurred, giggling some more as pain meds kicked in, then grimacing "Fuck man. Don't push so hard my kidney might poop out me arse!"

Jack laughed as Ianto scolded the poor man trying to help and then Jack assured the medic "Ianto is made of strong stuff. He will be OK. He said so. Tell me Tiger... what kind of food?"

"Anything chocolate." Ianto sighed dreamily as the Ambulance officer leaned over to administer some more of those wonderful drugs that took that bite in his hip right away.

"And a ring?"

"Don't be daft. Do I look like a bloody girl's blouse? Nah. Nah… a watch! Engraved, gotta get it right though. That could make or break it, that!" Ianto said with a waggle of his finger and Jack took another kiss as they got the gurney to load Ianto up.

"Got it" Jack whispered as he stroked his lover's face "I got it. And I got you."

"Jack… you sure did." Ianto sighed "you fucking shot me!"

Jack could only follow him meekly to the ambulance as it was a fair call.

It had been his gun after all.


	18. and they all lived ...

The breeze was slight as laughter filled the air, snow fall starting as Jack fumbled with the Christmas lights on the patio of the new house.

They had decided on a fresh start in another part of town, closer to Jennifer's work as well as Ianto's. Yeah, she was their boarder now. She was also pleased to find both men could cook and were insistent on an equal share of things around the house, the idea of coming home after a late shift to a hot meal almost leaving her in tears a few times.

The three boys were like brothers now, their demands to share a room finally met as the huge second living room was now theirs with three beds against walls and the middle of the room full of toys Ianto constantly scolded for.

"What's the time" Jack called out as he straightened up and grinned at his lover.

Ianto pulled an antique gold watch from his pocket and swept his thumb over the engraving that spoke of undying love and pushed the button to open it, looking down and calling back "Two thirty Cariad."

"Right!" Jack straightened up and asked "what do you think?"

"It better not be shaped like a dick!" Ianto warned as he stepped out to walk towards Jack, the slight limp the only reminder of the previous year's fears. One year on, Christmas looming once more but this time with hope and promise on the wind.

Ianto stepped in close to his fiancé, the pocket watch engagement gift still warm from his hand now in his pocket as he looked up and smiled "Lovely Cariad. Lots of blue."

"I like blue" Jack agreed with a grin.

"Right… Jennifer will pick the boys up, change them and meet us there at the court house right?" Jack swung to face Ianto with eager glee that had Ianto smiling softly.

"Yes. You and I go in and do the necessaries, and then we come out and get photos with the boys and… of course the baby." Ianto nodded reaching out to stroke Jack's cheek "then we can really start to panic."

"Panic?"

"Jack… it's been a year since all this kicked off. In that time we got engaged, bought this huge house, bullied poor Jennifer into a lifetime of our madness and now in less than an hour we will have a new member of the family."

"Yeah… a girl" Jack gushed, his hands flapping as he started to dance around the garden in low swoops making stupid noises that had Ianto wanting to slap him silly.

"Cariad!"

"Sorry love. I am just so excited" Jack said with glee, the phone call from Ianto's 'woman' to ask if there was room for another baby as one of her 'sisters' had slipped up had been unexpected and ever so welcome.

"I just don't like the name Juniper. Really.. she is not a berry ya know" Ianto stated to same old argument the men had been having for the last month, full of bullshit and bluster as they both knew they were going to call her Grace. It was a fun argument though, with slaps, pushing and kisses.

"And then… the wedding!" Jack said with open glee "Oh man… such a great year coming."

"Yes, god help me. Knocked up before I am even wed. What will people think" Ianto deadpanned, then smiled as he stepped in close and kissed Jack with passion "But I don't care. Fiddle-de-dee and all that jazz."

"Oh… I know what Dee thing I want to fiddle" Jack leered, "Do we have time?"

"Jack!" Ianto looked scandalized "You want to get our new daughter with… smut all over us?"

"Smutty smut McSmutiness" Jack pulled Ianto back in and bit his neck "A quick one? A shower one? Two birds with one stone?"

"God. OK… just… don't try that weird thing with the ledge this time. I almost broke something laughing when you fell over!" Ianto warned as he slapped Jack's arse then he ran inside as fast as he could with a limp and snow on the ground.

Jack let him have a head start, more fun catching him that way.

Jack looked around his home one more time as he pulled his shirt from his jeans before chasing his lover inside and knew without a doubt that he was a lucky man.

That no longer wore a mask.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading, merry Christmas my friends. xxxx


End file.
